War of the primordials
by Lucifer 2003
Summary: The primordials have awoken and not all of them are happy with where they now are in the world, and the Olympians are caught in the middle of the upcoming war. And with the twice saviour of Olympus abandoned, chaos is the gods only hope.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm here with a different story *cough* one I will actually stick to *cough* and here's the disclaimer...

PJO bad HoO is owned by Rick Riordan.

Chapter 1. An frosties and a message.

(Percy Jackson)

Oh gods thank Zeus that's over, I mean, who wants Apollo as a mortal in there apartment going on and on and on. And on. So I gave him a lift, and my family car got destroyed. Uh-oh, the family car got destroyed. What's mum gonna say. Guess I'll just have to man up and talk to her, I am seventeen.

So I opened the door to the apartment. As soon as I stepped in, my mum shot me a look that said "what happened now." Since she hadn't said anything though, I just sat down and finished my frosties. What? There amazing! That's when my mum finally said something.

"Why are your clothes torn? And why are there twigs in your hair?"

I froze and the Frosties that were on my spoon spilt on my top. I raked my brain for an excusqe, then I remembered something on a programme I was watching. "Yeah, this raccoon came in..."

My mum, sighed, rolled her eyes then asked me again "What happened?"

She tapped her foot on the ground expecting an answer, then I was saved by the unexpected voice of a rainbow goddess. "Hi, this is iris, please donate one drachma to save the giant Pandas and one drachma to answer your call." I hurriedly searched my pockets and found a drachma which I through into the rainbow, iris then answered with something I didn't want to hear,

"Your donation to the pandas is well appreciated, please pay one drachma to answer the call."

I sighed and searched for another drachma.

(Nico)

When the i-m finally got through I was finally relieved of iris trying to get me to donate to the pandas, I mean come on! She rips everyone off when they try and answer and iris message so why ask them when they make one? That was when a R.O.F.L gluten free muffin dropped on my head. "Ow!" I heard someone madly laughing there heads off and looked up to see that the I-m had gotten through. Great.

Percy wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Now you now how Jason feels when a brick hits him on the head!"

Then the "brick" hits him too. Now it's my turn.

I laugh so hard that I fall to the ground clutching my sides, I hear a distant "Shut up Nicole and tell me what you called me for."

I stopped laughing and glared at him. "Nicole?"

Percy smirked and simple stated, "You sounded like a girl when you laughed so I called you Nicole Nicole."

I glared even more and got back to the urgent matter at hand.

"A new camper arrived when Apollo left."

Percy just looked at me and asked "Why do I need to know this?"

"He's eighteen"

"What? The gods didn't fulfil there promise?"

"That's not the worst part." I almost whispered my words now.

Percy leaned closer to hear, "What's the worst part?"

I prepared myself for his reaction before saying, "He claims to be..."

"He claims to be what Nico?"

"He claims to be the son of Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own PJO or HoO, unfortunately.

* * *

Chapter 2 What is happening?

(Thalia)

Thud! Another arrow hits the target. Thud, thud, thud! Three arrows hit the target! Hey let's throw a spear at it to! The target is destroyed. "THALIA!" I turned around to see a red faced Annabeth, I pulled my earplugs out and an evil smirk crossed my face, "Yes Annie?" Uh-oh, she's mad.

"FOR THE LAST 5 MINUTES IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION AND NOW YOU CALL ME ANNIE? YOUR EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN DIONYSUS AND NAMES!" Then the smell of grapes wafted through the archery range and the voice of the wine god echoed mysteriously, "I try my best to irritate you irritating gnats." There was silence for a few seconds until my faceade cracked and I fell to the floor laughing until I cried. I looked over to see Annie doing the same thing until the conch horn sounded twice signalling that the camp was under attack. We got up quickly and I grabbed my spear from the destroyed target and ran to the bottom of half blood hill with Annabeth close on my heels. We passed my tree to see a 17 year old boy - give or take a few years - holding a 2 foot celestial bronze trident with navy blue waves etched into its base, fending of a... Dragon? Yes that's what it was. It had the darkest of reds in its scales with eyes the colour of coal. It's wings were a magnificent silver that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of its body. However, when one wing cut a deep trench in the hill while trying to get the new guy, I didn't question it. Then the kid dodged a blast of fire? This thing was getting cooler by the minute, the kid weaved his way over to me and spoke in a soothing voice like the sea on a summers day,

"Are you two gonna help me with this thing or are you going to stand there and wait for us to be burnt like one of Chiron's attempted cookies?" This made me angry that he said stuff about my past mentor and annabeth's father figure but I seemed to be agreeing with everything he said. It was at that point stupid death breath decided to arrive and make everyone jump. The kid seeing Nicki shadow travel, pointed his trident at him and with words laced with venom, he said "You dare come here you vile spawn of hades, go to Tartarus instead!" Uh-oh, I though, zombie is gonna be mad. Then all the underworld broke loose, "Who do you think you are saying that to me?" Nico virtually sneered at the boy. I finally g&ot a good look at the boy, he had mud brown hair and swamp green eyes. The kid just smirked cockily, "yippee, another vile _boy."_ I thought. "Who do I think I am? I am the one who won WW2 for us, I'm Chuck Eisonhower, the greatest demigod ever, and I have just escaped the lotus casino. So the question is who are you?"

Before Nico could retort annabeth's curiosity got the better of her and she asked who his godly parent was. I couldn't believe it, even during a dragon attack she would ask a question. Annoying Athens traits. But the question has crossed my mind. When he answered everyone listened, "Well isn't it obvious?" His ego was growing bigger by the second. "I'm the greatest son of Poseidon."

(Percy)

I quickly vapour traveled to camp, dad taught me how to do it as a 17th birthday present, what I saw was horrifying. It was a dragon, and what I did was even scarier, I ran at it. It made a lunge at me with teeth so I rolled under it and slashed across its neck, However, I forgot about its tail. It wildly lashed out, taking my legs out from under me. It brought its silver wing down to meet my head so I rolled away, jumped towards the dragons joint where his metal wing met his wing and brought riptide down quickly , severing its wing off its body. The campers at this point had arrived to the scene to see Thals, wise girl and Nicole with a brown haired boy who I assumed was the son of a Poseidon, standing to the side while I was about to finish off the dragon. The dragon was now on the floor after losing a wing, so I stepped up and stabbed it in the eye. While doing so, I transferred water through riptide and once the water was in his head I froze it -it's a technique I've been practicing - and the monster crumpled into golden dust leaving only its wing.

I capped riptide and walked over to the wing which slowly shrunk down into a silver version of riptide, I grabbed it and walked over to the crowed who were listening to the kid. I listened as well "My name is chuck, son of Poseidon and I just escaped the lotus casino and killed a dragon!" What!? I decided to intervened, I angrily said "If you killed the dragon, then how come i have the spoil of war?" I held the silver sword in my hand while people just opened there mouths like guppies while staring at the blades. Well, the Athens kids. I heard Connor stoll shout out "Ohhhhh burn " Chuck was now red with embaressment, "well I am still the greatest hero on earth!" I'm getting annoyed now.

"If your the greatest hero, then how come you were in the lotus casino while I was being offered immortality."

This time travis spoke up "Wooooooo Persassy!"

Chuck was now as red as the dragon I had just fought, he finally retorted "Someone has an ego bigger than Zeus." Everyone just sighed so I thought, "That's it, I'm humiliating him."

"My ego is the size of your list of achievements, ask anyone here, I don't have an ego."

The crowed broke out laughing and this time even Chiron was laughing, the stools both should in unison, "Persassius Jackson strikes again!" This promoted another roar of laughter amongst everyone, people started to fall to the ground. Then an actual roar sounded throughout camp, I turned around and saw the chimera with a pack of 100 hell hounds with it.

* * *

I loved writing that chapter, do people like the way I put chuck in because I always see stories where are random sons of posiedons that are there despite the big tree oath. So I hoped you liked that chapter, I'll try and post soon but for now, please review.

Addios mi amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if I did, Thalia and Nico would be part of the seven.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

(The Chimera)

(Lion head) ( _Snake Head)_ _ **The goat part is only a body so it's not included.**_

Grrrrrrrr. I was only promised food for this hunt. I do not know why they gave me a pack. I either work alone or with mamma **(Echidna).** Grrrrrrrrr, I don't like Perseus Jackson. But he is right over there, actually, master told me I had to kill him. " _Yeeeeesssssss. My venom did not kill him last time, this time it will."_ I whipped round and glared at him, "NO! I will rip his head of with my teeth!" Me and snake continued arguing, completely forgetting about my pack and camp half-blood.

(Percy)

When I saw the lion head turn around and roar at the snake head I wondered if they had two separate voices in their heads. I turned to the others to see if everyone else was seeing what I was, but all I noticed was Annabeth dreamily looking at Chuck. I should probably ask about that later, but at the moment, I have to take down the army.

"Hey lion bar, who let the dogs out?"

"Woof! Woof!Woof!Woof!Woof! A voice that sounded suspiciously Leo called out from the crowd. The chimera roared out at the comment but instead of it charging, Captain Cocky let out a battle cry and he ran at the chimera with his trident showing. At first, he acted really brave but I knew that he was just stupid. I was the only one who would dare charge and army with a chance of succeeding. The chimera just stared at him with a questioning look that said "And you are?" Then about half-way between him and the chimera, while he still had his "game face" on he tripped over his trident and everyone fell over.

Laughing that is.

When I say everyone, I mean everyone. All of the campers, were the first ones to fall, the hell hounds were next to go. They fell to the ground at the same time as the chimera, hmm maybe the chimera head a mental connection to the others due to being the Alpha. That may be help me later. Then, while he was still on the floor, Chuck shrieked one word that got people of the floor, "Well, are you waiting for me to be amazing again or are you going to attack?" The campers just looked at him, and the only one who actually listened to him was...

Annabeth? She was the only one who charged but then I did as well and then they finally followed me into battle against them. As I ran straight towards the army, I made sure that I stood on Chucks arm, breaking it for the better. "Oops, sorry." I said, definitely not meaning it.

I let loose a battle cry that echoes across the entire battlefield. Then I realised that after the second giant war, that was what camp had become. A war zone. After my cry of rage, the entire canoe lake rose behind me, and the people who had originally charged backed away quickly. All of the water was sent towards the huge pack of hell hounds, but it didn't wash them out the way I thought they would. Instead it clung to them, and when they started to move away it froze.

They kept on freezing until all the pack except for the chimera had been frozen. It seemed that the anger I had of my home becoming a war zone, had helped me unlock a new power. So now, I simply waded through the statues and stabbed them turning them all into golden dust.

Now, onto the Chimera. It growled as I approached and I was so focused that I didn't notice stupidity's champion crawling behind me with his trident still in his hand. The lion head lunged at me and I rolled under its strike. I got back up and as I did I had the perfect chance to slash across the goat part of the Chimera. As I was about to slash at the chimera's side, the snake whipped round. It would have gotten me if I had ended up going for the strike, but for some reason, a voice in my head had told me not to do it. Then, the voice spoke again,

"Don't attack the tail, just stand next to the goat part of the body," Done that, "And dodge when both heads strike at the same time in 3,2,1."

When I dodged, I immediately turned around to see something that I didn't expect. The snake head had bitten into the Lion's head and the lions teeth were stuck in the snakes neck. The Chimera writhed in pain before it turned into golden dust. A small necklace was left behind, it was a single golden lions tooth and either side of it was a bronze snake fang.

I cautiously picked it up, although I didn't notice people behind me shouting about some "black widow". Once I had put on my new spoil of war I saw Chuck kissing a blonde girl. Wow, who would be dumb enough to kiss the new kid who would probably rather kiss his reflection than talk to human beings. I quickly got up and started to look for Annabeth. What I heard next though stopped me in my tracks.

"It's bad enough to cheat on Percy multiple times black widow but now with his brother, that is too far."

When Piper said that, I turned around and took a closer look at the blonde who had been kissing Captain Cocky. The girl had a healthy Californian tan and looked about 17. I looked at her face and saw calculating grey eyes that regarded me coldly. I immediately knew who it was.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

 _ **So, here's chapter 3! I told you that I would stick to it.**_ Whether I will or not, i'm not too sure. _ **So anyway, I think that I know where I am going with this story, but review if you want a certain pairing but "Percebeth" is an absolute no NO. And if there are any pairings, it probably wont be very good because I am a boy and I wont be that good at stuff like that. So ourivoir, and the next chapter should be up soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm going to say this now so people don't complain but this chapter is going to be shorter than the other ones because I have to think about where I am going to go from here.. Now onto the story. Oh! I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Chuck)

I have very mixed mixed opinions about this day, firstly I finally escaped the lotus casino only to be chased to this wretched camp by a stupid dragon then, I was embarrassed in front of anyone by that stupid kid who thinks he's better than everyone else. Well no matter, at least I got this stupid blonde to kiss me. Then all Hades broke loose. People started to shout at Annie bell, something about cheating on Percy? With his brother? I presume the brother was me, who cares, my voice always gets me out of things. Sea shells aren't always pretty but they make soothing and convincing sounds. I heard that annoying kid say one word,

"Annabeth?" Oh, so it wasn't Annie Bell. I looked at the annoying kid, his face looked broken. Good. He deserves it, I should rub it in.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend? Huh, guess she chose the more powerful man didn't she." I laughed, and dramatically rose my hands to the sky making it rain.  
I heard Annabeth say, "Wow! You have so much power. More than Percy."

Percy just looked at her in shock, I didn't even have to use convince her to say that, she must seriously be dumb. Wait, I have just realised something, they said that Annabeth was cheating on Percy with his brother, me. Does this mean that he is the son of Poseidon? Nah, he's too weak. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard stupid say,

"You want too see power? I'll show you power."

What happened next surprised everyone.

(3rd Person)

Once Percy said that, all the rain that Chuck had summoned suddenly froze. All of it went upwards back into the sky, and Chuck said something that could get him sent to tartarus.

"Is that all?"

Percy's voice sounded terrifying when he finally answered,

"You wish."

As quickly as it had disappeared, rain came back down. The rain swirled and twisted, three tornadoes were dotted around camp and surrounding the campers was a force 5 hurricane. Although, the scariest of all, was the fact that in the distance, a giant tsunami that was at least 50 meters tall was heading towards camp.

"This is my power."

Chuck just laughed and said "You are so weak that a child of Aphrodite could take you on." Surprisingly, everyone started to agree with him and they started shouting at Percy calling him weak and pathetic. Even Thalia and Nico were, alas, more reluctantly.

Percy just kept his stoic facade and now he took riptide out of his pocket and muttered some words that were not heard by anyone. The ballpoint pen turned into a small hair clip, and chuck had to make a comment about this as well.

"A hair clip weakling, are you seriously that stupid?"

Percy didn't say anything but the hair clip became anaklusmos and it slowly flew back into the sky.

What Percy heard next was the last straw.

"Well done seaweed brain, you now have no weapon."

Percy looked up with fury in his eyes, people seemed to of forgotten about the sword he got from killing the dragon.

"This blade is called manía which means fury in Greek. And I swear by Chaos and fate itself that this is the blade that I will use to kill Chuck Eisenhower, the one who took everything from me."

The tsunami finally found its way to camp and it wiped out almost everything. All that was left was the piece of land that all the campers were standing on, and everyone had a look of terror on their faces.

It was at that point, the Olympians arrived in twelve flashes of golden light.

* * *

So there's chapter 4, please remember to review and if you do, i'll try and post soon. Addios mi amigos.


End file.
